


Harmless

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, Protectiveness, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A oneshot based on the following prompt: Prompt: Lance gets sick (fever, flu) but the only other people on the castle are Allura and Coran who don't understand human illness so they believe Lance when he assures them it's harmless. It's not.





	Harmless

omfg I can’t believe how much I love this. here’s a fic from Coran’s perspective!

* * *

 

“Lance, are you sure you’re alright?” Coran fretted. Lance had woken up making a terrible noise from his lungs, sounding like he’d halfway drowned, and looking pale and tired.

Lance laughed, but it resulted in more “coughing,” as Lance had called it. “I’m fine, Coran. It’s just a little cold.”

Coran snapped to attention. “Oh! Well if it’s the temperature that’s causing your ailment, allow me to assist!”

Lance looked as if he wanted to object, but the shivering he was doing in his seat stopped him. Without protest, Coran draped two blankets over Lance’s shoulders, which slowed the shivering but didn’t stop the coughing. 

“You sound awful,” Allura fretted. “Are you sure this illness is harmless in humans?”

Lance nodded. “It’s something we get all the time,” he reassured. “Nothing I can’t handle. It’s harmless.”

The other five paladins had gone on a mission hours ago, and weren’t due back for a while. When Shiro had heard Lance’s cough, he’d pressed a hand to his forehead and declared that he was not fit to fight today, but Coran and Allura hadn’t been able to understand much of the more technical human anatomy details. They’d just been left with instructions to “call the team if he got worse” and to keep him warm and comfortable. 

Lance was becoming less and less invested in the updates on how team Voltron was doing against today’s foe. That’s what tipped Coran off that something might be wrong, and apparently Allura was of the same opinion.

“Lance,” she prodded, “please, just allow us to call Shiro.”

“Ngh,” Lance murmured, shaking his head. “S’fine; m’fine.”

“Shiro told us to call if your condition began to deteriorate,” she explained, “so it’s imperative that you tell us if you think that you’re feeling worse.”

Lance considered this for a moment, but ultimately just coughed a few times into his elbow, still sitting at the table in his armor, ready to leave if the team needed him, and shook his head. The shaking had intensified, despite the fact that Coran had placed two more blankets on him and Allura had made him hot tea.

“Princess,” Coran began quietly, “perhaps Lance is right. If he says that he’s alright, maybe we should believe him. He knows more of human anatomy than we do, after all.” Allura didn’t look convinced, but she nodded anyway, turning her attention back to the screen which was monitoring the other paladins on their mission. 

After ten minutes of uncharacteristic silence, Allura had had enough. “I think it’s time for you to drink some more water,” she decided, shaking Lance’s shoulder. He didn’t reply. Instead, his head just rolled to one side, his eyes open but not tracking. “Lance?” she tried, “Lance, if you do not reply to me right now, I’m calling Shiro.”

Lance made nothing more than a small grunt and the effort of closing his eyes tightly. 

“Allura,” Pidge came through the comms, “Why did you activate a portal? We’re not done here.”

“You are now,” she fretted. “I fear that Lance’s condition might be critical.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “He’s just got the flu,” he dismissed, “any whining he’s doing is just dramatics.”

“He’s not responding to me at all,” Allura snapped. Keith paled. “He was trying to reassure Coran and I that he was fine, but he’s barely said a word since you all left, and now he won’t even look at me, and he’s listless.”

Shiro nodded gravely. “We’re taking the wormhole back now,” he announced as much to Allura as to the team, “and we’ll check him over.”

* * *

 

Coran was stroking Lance’s hair through apparent pain when Keith raced to be the first one to his side. Whether it was guilt or friendship or whatever made that spark light in his eyes every time Lance spoke, Coran didn’t know, but he immediately rushed over and pressed his hand against Lance’s forehead. 

“Oh,” he mouthed. “Coran, he needs to be cooled down, and to start taking some kind of medicine. Whatever he’s got isn’t as harmless as we though, I think. He’s running what’s got to be a dangerous fever.”

Coran’s fists clenched with the thought of what might have happened if Allura hadn’t called the paladins back on a hunch as he rushed off to prepare the med bay.


End file.
